


If home is where the heart is (Then we're all just fucked).

by Galactic_Mermaids, omegalomania



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), and how they met the others, brendon urie is ringmaster, but it's implied, so all the suitehearts are here, so it's not directly him, this is my OC's origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Mermaids/pseuds/Galactic_Mermaids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegalomania/pseuds/omegalomania
Summary: Bottled Star, a suiteheart from Neo Vegas, decides it's time for a change. Maybe this "Hollywood Hills" they've heard rumors of could be a better home? After all, anything is better than being stuck here.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Bottled Star (OC) uses He/They pronouns and will be everchanging throughout the story. This is based almost entirely on Omegalomania’s headcanons here: https://tinyurl.com/ycw98bcg, so if you'e confused, please go check out their stuff! Also a thank you to Zero as well for being my beta reader, my ungrammatical ass really needed it <3 Thank you again, friend.

“Deep breaths, Star… deep breaths.” they exhaled in relief, as they finally reached the outskirts of the dying city. He slumped, exhausted, against a tree to quell his burning lungs. Their eyes shut as the chaotic noise of the city below echoed like the cold wind bustling past him. He squeezed his eyes tighter, and reflected on what he had just done. After a few moments, they looked out towards the horizon, splashes of pinks, orange and blues colored the sky- the sun would be rising soon, perhaps for the last time onto his old home. Star sighed and buried his face into his hands and reflected for a moment.

It wasn’t their fault… he was the victim, if anything, and who knows what would have happened if they stayed? This was all for the best. Well, for him at least. It was time for them to start caring more about themself, and if this was the way to do it- then so be it. Before they left, Star had gathered any supplies he could carry from his old loft- bottles of paints, brushes, a small easel, and anything else that could fit in his duffel. They left a final note to their ex-acquaintances, although he was doubtful they would even _attempt_ to look for him:

  
  


_“You all used to be stars, but now you’re just black holes._

_My final goodbye, B. Star”_

  
  


The time to reflect was over, so he pushed himself up, hoisting the duffel onto his already-aching shoulders and turned his back on the bright, neon city- for good this time. 

Star had heard rumors of another city- practically mirrored to Neo Vegas and decided to take his chances; after all it was a lot better than the alternative. _Just have to follow the stream_ . _There, I’ll find my freedom._ He assured himself, and made his way to the babbling brook. 

The water- if you could even call it that- was a strange green color and more viscous than any body of water one would find in Normal Land. For hours he walked along the oozing slime before a startling realization came to him -The pale chartreuse of the river was steadily becoming a deep emerald green. _Guess the city was always doomed from the start._

It wasn’t known what exactly kept the city alive, all Star knew is that if he and his acquaintances even stopped to rest for a day, color would slowly drain from Neo Vegas, and the only way to brighten it was to perform for the people. Exactly why it worked that way, no one knew. However as soon the other Suitehearts gave up, and piled all the work onto Star, the city was becoming increasingly difficult to keep colorful and vibrant. Eventually it would become monochromatic, and all the colors he used to enjoy would be no more, but that wasn’t his problem, _Not anymore…_

The rising sun had finally peaked over the horizon and now glittered through the trees, bringing light to the dark forest. Star took note of how lush and green everything was compared to the dark, melodramatic hues of the city. They wanted so badly to borrow some color for his paints, but knew he already had too much to carry. _I’ll come back,_ he told himself and continued marching forward.

After what seemed like hours, he came upon a thicket of trees; it was almost impossible to see what was in front of him, but the bubbling sound of the green river kept his hopes up and they continued to follow it’s sound. Suddenly he hissed in pain and gritted his teeth- a branch had cut into the flesh of his arm, as well as tearing a hole into his favorite shirt. They mumbled several curses as orange-colored blood began to seep from the wound, staining his violet outfit. Yet another inexplicable issue of their weird existence. He pressed a hand over the cut and forged ahead, ignoring the stinging sensation of the fresh wound.

The sun was now high above the sky as he finally made his way out of the dense forest and breathed a sigh of relief as he came to a clearing; he had made it safely to the other side. However, this victory was short-lived as he came face to face with another, newer problem: A very tall hill that seemed to tower towards the sky; Star groaned, wearily. They wanted to give up then and there and call it a day, but sleeping outdoors could prove dangerous; after all he had no idea the creatures that could lurk nearby and shuddered at the thought. This was enough inspiration to continue his trek. 

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks as he saw something strange- an apparent, man-made dirt and stone trailed up the mountainous hills. Their breath hitched in his throat, _Could this mean there was other life nearby?_ Their heart pounded in his chest, and they quickly glanced toward the stream. It too passed between the hills, on the opposite side of the mountain. A grin spread across his face and without thinking, they ran towards the trail. 

_Please be life, please be life,_ they repeated to themself, _Please, PLEASE let someone else be out there!_

Before they knew it, he had made it to the top of the hill; he bent over to catch his breath before regaining his composure to look out over the scenery. That was when something curious came into view.

He shielded his eyes, from the burning sun, and saw what appeared to be... a carousel? Yes, it seemed to be a vibrant carousel sat near the bottom of the hill, in what appeared to be a mostly empty clearing. As they studied further, they noticed that the river they had been following ran down the hill towards the contraption, winding around it like a moat. The carousel spun in a lazy clockwise motion; the colorful, ceramic animals bobbed up and down, dancing slowly around the green water. Star, almost too mesmerized by the hypnotic movement, hadn’t even noticed a red figure coming into view. They sat on the edge of the machine, kicking their feet apathetically in comfortable boredom. 

Finally, their gaze landed upon the other figure, and their eyes widened. _A person?_ Star gawked like an idiot, and had to blink to make sure they weren’t hallucinating. Yes! It was an actual living being here, only a half-mile away from the top of the shamrock hill! Thus currently, this same gawking idiot, was running full speed down the steep hill.

“H-HEY!” they cried out, waving their arms frantically to catch the attention of the other person. The other man, or at least Star could only assume, quickly looked up in bewilderment. He immediately stood up at attention and stared like a deer caught in headlights. 

As Star reached the middle of the hill, they called out again, “HEY THERE I-” They suddenly screamed in terror as they tripped over a large rock in their path, and began to fall forward.

**“Hold on!”** Star could only assume it was the other man shouting back at them, but was currently more perturbed by the issue at hand. In a flash before they could even react to falling forward, a strange force seemed to push them backward, causing Star to land on their bottom. Star yelped as they slid down the hill at full speed towards the stranger, and so he shut his eyes, preparing for the worst.

The worst, however, never came; he felt his body slow down, almost gracefully, to a stop. After a few minutes of processing what had just happened, Star finally opened his eyes, and found himself sitting comfortably at what was now the bottom of the hill. He turned his head, as he heard a shuffling sound behind him. He turned to find his duffle bag, unscathed, sliding down next to him. “Huh didn’t even notice I dropped that.” Star mused, still calculating everything that had just happened to him.

“You’re lucky I was here,” the other man sighed wearily. “Like, literally.”

Star blinked up in confusion, now finally taking in the other man’s appearance. 

The man had long, curly brunette hair which seemed to wildly lay upon his shoulders. His moustache curved over his upper lip and went downwards in an upside-down ‘U’ and ran up the side of his head like side-burns that framed his face. He wore an all red outfit: a button up shirt with elbow length sleeves, showing off a menagerie of tattoos that decorated his forearms, which were crossed over his chest. Burnt-red denim pants covered his legs and ended in what appeared to be simple brown cowboy boots. As he looked back up Star noticed a small red hat buried in the mess of hair and finally the man’s bright blue eyes, which currently bore into Star’s amethyst ones. _Wait… oh fuck, I’m staring, aren’t I?_

“If you’re done eyeing me,” the man guessed correctly, causing Star to sort of shrivel into himself, “mind telling me where you came from?” The crimson cowboy held out a hand to the purple punk and hoisted them upwards with ease.

“Right, uh-” Star rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “I uhh- My name’s Bottled Star, and I was a suiteheart in Neo Vegas, and I-”

“Woah, woah, wait _,_ Slow down,” the other man quickly interrupted. “You’re a _suiteheart_ ?”  
  


Star blinked back, equally perplexed. “Y-yea, and like I said I came from Neo Vegas.”

“ _Neo Vegas?_ ” The man’s face contorted into a bewildered frown, “What the hell is that?” Before Star could open his mouth and explain, He once again interrupted, “Hollywood Hills is the only place in existence in this world…. Right?”

It was now Star’s turn to reflect the same confusion. “Hollywood Hills? Never heard of that place.” he shrugged nonchalantly. “And yea, like I said before, I’m a suiteheart. There were three others like me but they-” He stopped himself. “Er…. aren’t around anymore.” They rubbed at their arm. A sudden stinging sensation reminded them of the wound they procured back in the forest. Star winced painfully and hissed.

“You’re hurt?” Star noticed the concern in Horseshoe’s voice. “Let me see…” He then quickly took Star’s arm gently into his hands. A pink hue creeped across Star’s cheeks as he was examined. “Orange? That’s new.” 

“Oh, yea, I, uhh… I don't know why it’s that color; i-it’s kind of weird I know.”  
  
“Nah,” the other replied. “Mine’s blue, so it’s alright.” he gently let go of Star’s arm and let it drop to the smaller man’s side. “Hmm, guess we’ll have to see if Benze has any bandages. He usually does.” He rubbed at his chin in thought until realization seemed to hit him. 

“Oh shit, my bad.” Star tilted his head to the side, perplexed, before the other suiteheart held out his hand. “I’m Horseshoe Crab- but you can just call me Horseshoe.”


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes some special boys!

Star cautiously took Horseshoe’s hand and shook it. “Cool. I’m Bottled Star- Wait, I’ve already told you that. Fuck, sorry. I’m a little tired and haven’t slept in…. Some time.” With a clearing of their throat, they quickly changed the subject. “Anyway, why were you weirded out by the suiteheart thing- Is that not a thing here? Oh shit, I hope I didn’t just unleash a can of worms by revealing that. Fuck why do I mess up all the ti-?”

“Calm down, it’s alright. ” Horseshoe held up his hands, quieting them down. “Yes, there are other suitehearts. In fact you’re actually talking to one right now.” He offered a small smile as reassurance. “I just, uhh… didn’t realize there were others out there.”

Star’s jaw dropped. “Wait you… you’re one too? I- I’m not alone?!” they pondered, still taken aback by the realization. They then quickly explained himself: “I mean, I was actually afraid I wouldn’t find other life out here” 

“Nah.” Horseshoe shook his head in affirmation. “There’s like four of us- or rather _five_ now I suppose.” A small laugh escaped his lips and Star couldn’t help but beam up at him.

They weren’t alone, they never were; An overjoyed smile spread across his face. Maybe leaving Neo Vegas was the best decision he had ever made.

While the smaller man seemed to think to himself, grinning like a madman, Star could only imagine how strange he must’ve looked to the other suiteheart.

Bottled Star was always told how androgynous they were in appearance, which was something he personally had never seen before, but decided it was the least of his worries. Similar to Horseshoe, Bottled Star had a casual button-down with sleeves that stopped at the elbows. The only difference was the color, which was a rich hue of eggplant. A lavender buttoned vest was layered over the shirt, along with an indigo tie tucked inside. The strangest part was probably the spike collar on their neck and the two spiked pauldrons on either shoulder. The outfit was completed with simplistic dark violet slacks which, also like Horseshoe’s, were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. Star’s complexion could be described as a warm beige. A few tattoos were noticeable such as a small star under each of his violet eyes. Lastly, his orchid hair was shaved on the sides, but the top part fell down the middle of their head and coiffed into their face.

Once again, Star had been staring again, and decided to alleviate this, “So what are you the suiteheart of?”

“Luck,” Horseshoe answered simply.

“Good or bad?”

“Both, actually,” he said matter-of-factly. “You?”

“Oh, uhh, I just have average luc-”

“No, I mean your… suiteheart power?” Horseshoe sighed audibly, causing Star to flush bright red.

“O-oh right! I, um… I’m the suiteheart of Self-Esteem! Or ‘Ego’ if you prefer.” Star smiled.

Horseshoe tilted his head to one side, “How does that work?”

“Well, you see I-”

_“Who the hell is this?!”_ shouted voice sharper than a surgical knife. The two men to quickly turned in unison. A stout man dressed in a canary yellow suit and feathered top hat came storming towards them, as well as a grinning man dressed in all black seemed to eerily float to his side.

“ _Great,_ ” Horseshoe breathed, with displeasure. However, his demeanor quickly changed as he plastered a faux smile onto his face and greeted the other two casually. “Benze, Sandman- how’s it going?” He waved. Star didn’t like how these two strangers looked at him and so, ever so cautiously, he hid himself behind Horseshoe.

“How am I _doing_ ?” Benzedrine spat angrily. “You must be joking! I’m doing _horribly_ , thank you.” 

“Yea you know, the usual,” Sandman snickered quietly, earning a heated glare from the stouter man. He offered an apologetic shrug in return and let Benzedrine continue his rampage.

“Why are you conversing with the locals?” Benzedrine sneered. “We don’t have time for such nonsense! We have many things to do, and right now THIS-” He gestured to the violet man, “-is not one of them.”

“Actually they’re not a local,” a new voice seemed to pipe up out of nowhere. Star yelped, nearly jumping out of their skin as a little green man seemed to manifest out of thin air. “They’re from a place called _‘Neo Vegas’_.” 

“How long were you standing there, Donnie?” Horseshoe crossed his arms, seeming to be miffed.

“Long enough.” Donnie shrugged nonchalantly. “Anyway, apparently they’re a suiteheart too, which is totally weird.” 

Star glowered, growing increasingly annoyed. “Hey, this is weird for me too!” They finally spoke out, causing all eyes to turn to them. “I have no idea what’s going on, nor how or why this place even exists!” he said with newfound confidence. 

_You’re the suiteheart of self-esteem- act like it!_ they scolded themself and continued on with assertiveness: “I’m the suiteheart of Self-esteem! And none of you _pendejos are_ gonna talk down to me like that.” They puffed out their chest, now standing out in the open. “I traveled from far away to find others like me, and I will not be thrown to the side like a piece of trash!”

“Take it easy,” Horseshoe hushed him, obviously confused by the sudden mood shift. “No one is saying anything like that. We’re just as confused as you are, alright?”

Star huffed. “Fine, I guess.”

An awkward hush filled the air between the five suitehearts. 

Donnie was the first to break the silence. “What’s a... _pen-day-hoe_?” His face scrunched up, appearing baffled by the peculiar vocabulary.

“Does it matter?” Benzedrine said. “We have more things to learn about this individual, other than his _ostentatious_ terminology.”

The man dressed in gothic attire, Sandman, butted in, “Alright.” “-Then explain yourself- who are you and where did you come from?” Though the words were obviously his, his lips and his smile never budged, his features fixed in a permanent, jagged-toothed grin.

Once again, all eyes were on Star, who took a deep breath and sighed before telling their tale:

Neo Vegas had been, for lack of a better phrase, absolute hell. No one was exactly sure what happened, but what they do know is that they were abandoned by someone- a higher power perhaps- and like an old toy, they were cast aside to rot. Everything was left to four figures simply known as the Suitehearts: Peroxide Princess, Tiffany Blews, Water Buffalo, and of course Bottled Star. However with no one to tell them what to do the quartet quickly fell to pieces. Princess took up drugs and now lives the rest of her days in dark alleyways, doing everything and anything to get her next fix. Tiffany drank like a fish; sobriety was a stranger and she usually woke up either in gutters or random motel rooms. -And Buffalo… well, he never came out of his house anymore- The windows and doors were barred with wood and steel and no one dared try to disturb him, less they unleashed his infamous temper. Thus, all the work and caring for the denizens had been pushed upon Star, the only remaining sober and somewhat sane suiteheart.

He barely slept anymore; the dark circles under his eyes were a permanent reminder of his failure as a suiteheart. All day and all night the denizens always wanted something- New hair, different clothes, flashy makeup, longer legs, fuller lips. The constant harassment took a harsh toll on Bottled Star, which is why he decided to leave it all behind. They knew what would become of the city if he left, but at this point they couldn’t care less. In fact, Star guiltily hoped the city would disappear forever. 

Star recalled having to sneak past the drunken, distracted denizens and weaving through the alleyways. He had to slink past the boisterous party-goers. When they finally reached the outskirts of the city, he ran towards the forest with conviction. 

It was crossing into the forest that had taken him here, to the carousel and the four suitehearts who surrounded it.

“All I wanted was to be free and happy again.” Their gaze shifted toward the ground. Guilt rose up into their throat and they swallowed. “My quartet obviously didn’t give a shit about me, so why should I care about them?” A sulking scowl took over their features as they looked back up at the others.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Horseshoe placed a hand on their shoulder (well as good as he could with the spikey adornment). “But hey, at least you got out, right?” He offered a reassuring smile.

“Yea, that’s true.” Star couldn't help but smile back a bit.

“Hey if you two are done flirting-” Sandman smirked, making the two glare up at him, “-I have more questions. For example, Self-esteem. How the hell does **that** work?”

“It’s really not that complicated.” Star rolled their eyes, miffed by the ‘flirting’ comment. “I can give people better self esteem, or I can completely destroy it.” They grinned. “All I gotta do is change how they look.”

“And how do you do that?” Benzedrine raised a curious brow.

Star placed their bag on the ground and pulled out a strange jar. “With this of course!”

“... A bottle?”

“Nooo…” Star huffed. “With my artistic ability and supplies of course.” The other suitehearts stared on curiously as he continued to explain: “Basically, I can take a photo of the person, and warp it to whatever they desire- I can change hairstyle and color, give tattoos, fix ‘em up with makeup- with my paints and my tools of the trade.” The confidence seemed to come back to him, and he was now brimming with pride. “I mean, what else gives you a confidence boost like that?”

“Actually being confident? Or anything else?” Donnie shrugged his shoulders before crossing his arms over his chest. He appeared to be unimpressed by this newer suiteheart- or perhaps it was jealousy?

“And just what would you know about confidence, Donnie-boy?” Sandman jeered. “Maybe a makeover would help you out, hmm? Perhaps Star here can give you an actual shirt to wear. You seem so _cold_ after all.”

Donnie’s face flushed with ripened anger, the red a bright contrast against his green outfit. “I don’t _need_ a makeover, but I do need you to shut u-”

“ENOUGH,” Benzedrine shouted, loud enough to slightly echo through the hills. Everyone around him collectively winced before giving him their undivided attention. The doctor promptly regained his composure and continued, surprisingly calm: “This is all well and good, but there are already four of us- do we _really_ need a fifth suiteheart?” 

Star swallowed, feeling a lump rise in his throat. He swore he could feel his heart sink into his stomach at that comment. “Well I mean- That is to say- I, umm… _mierde_.” They buried their face in their hands and rubbed roughly at their face.

“Now hold on,” Horseshoe asserted himself, putting a hand on Star’s back in a comforting manner. “Star came from a broken down town. They have nowhere to go! You’re just going to let them be homeless?”

“It’s really not our problem, Horseshoe,” Benzedrine said, his stubborn composure unyielding. “We have enough things to worry about.”

“How about this,” Sandman interjected. “It’s none of our places to decide- we have to consult the Ringmaster before we go do anything too stupid.”

“For once I agree with Sandman,” Donnie said. “Let’s ask R.M..”

“Who’s…. Ringmaster?”

“What, you don’t have one back in Vegas?” Sandman was the first to address this.

“A Ringmaster? No. The closest we ever had was someone we referred to as The Boss.” Star shrugged. “I barely remember him, because he disappeared one day- I think he’s the reason everything went to hell and back.”

Benzedrine hummed in thought before speaking again: “Well, no matter, we still need to bring you to the Ringmaster- so follow me, if you would please.” He beckoned while turning on his heels and made his way towards the carousel. The rest of the group soon followed after him, with Star warily falling behind.


	3. The End...?

The carousel had long since stopped its lazy, repetitive, circular dance and now sat quietly in the middle of the green clearing; the only noise now heard was the oozing moat, bubbling and babbling. The four suitehearts of Hollywood Hills stood only a few feet away from the edge of the moat. As for the outsider from Neo Vegas- they decided to stay even _further_ from the strange liquid. Of course they had it in his old city, but not once had he ever felt safe around it. There was just something _off_ or maybe even volatile about it that overall spooked them. They decided to move slightly close to Horseshoe. For some reason they just felt safe around him. Maybe it was the luck aspect?

“So how do we even do this?” Donnie asked, leaning over to stare into the gurgling ooze.

“No idea. He usually comes to us and not the other way around.” Sandman touched his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe we should just ask?”

“Ah yes, a wonderful idea.” Benzedrine rolled his eyes, “Let’s just _ask_ the strange deity who lives in the slime and demand that he appear before us. Fucking brilliant.”

“Alright, sure.” Horseshoe shrugged, approaching closer to the edge, and knelt down on one knee.

“Horseshoe, I was being facetious-”

“Hey, so, uhh, Mr. Ringmaster, person, dude- can you come out? We have a question.”

Horseshoe then reached his hand out toward the water. By now the others had grouped around the braver man and watched silently with baited breath. What felt like minutes had passed and no response- not that they were sure what that would particularly be- had manifested. Horseshoe sighed and was just about to reel his hand back out of the water when suddenly, a green hand made of the same substance as the ooze, shot out and gripped Horseshoe’s wrist tightly. While the daring suiteheart had minimal reaction, the others jumped back ever so slightly, even Sandman seemed to be taken aback.

“You want me to pull, I guess?” Horseshoe inquired. “Alright, hold on.” Getting back up onto his feet, he slowly and carefully pulled the green hand out of the water, revealing now an arm unsurprisingly attached with it. Eventually a vaguely humanoid shape had been completely hauled out of the moat and was now standing on land. The five suitehearts stared on in confusion and as they did, the green began to melt away and slithered back into the moat, revealing a more human-like form.

“Hello, my dear Suitehearts,” the entity cooed, a smirk playing at its newly formed lips. “How can I help you?”

Whatever this deity was, it looked like just another suiteheart. Its appearance was that of a slender, pale man with short black hair slicked to one side. Its eyes were green- the same color as the ooze it had stepped out of - which burned bright from underneath a black-brown top hat. Its whole get-up, to put it simply, resembled the human aesthetic ‘steampunk’, and the entity wore it well.

The Ringmaster’s eyes widened, before a wicked grin played on its face. “Why Bottled Star, is that you? It’s been so long…” It took a step towards the violet-clad suiteheart.

Star took a step back. “I-it’s you.” They pointed a shaky finger at it. “Boss, I- you’re here now?”

“Now, now, it’s just Ringmaster now- I am no longer a part of that city. Speaking of which…” Its eyes bore into Star’s, like a lion watching a lamb, “ **How** did you get here?”

“I- I… I escaped. The city is dying, so I left.”

“And now you are here? How wonderful.” It looked proud of the other’s feat, but it sure as hell didn’t sound that way.

The Hollywood Suitehearts stood behind Star now, baffled by what was happening before them.  
  
“We want him to join us,” Horseshoe suddenly piped up. “Star came from very far and deserves a second chance. They deserve-”

“That is not for you to decide, my _dearest_ Horseshoe Crab.” The Ringmaster wagged their finger scoldingly. “I left that city to die for a reason- it failed me- and Bottled Star being here was **not** in my divine plans.”

Star couldn’t help but swallow down the lump forming in their throat. _So this is it. After all that… I die. Why did I leave? I should have just stay-_

“However, the fact you survived this long is… impressive. Perhaps you would be better off alive.” The deity looked between its suitehearts, examining them closely and hummed. “Then again, five really messes up the symmetry a quartet holds,” it sighed forlornly. “But I suppose I can let that go, on one condition.”

“W-what’s that?” Star could feel his composure begin to shake. He hated showing fear, but in this case, he had every right to be scared.

“Never return to Neo Vegas again. Leave the others behind- Tiffany Blews, Peroxide Princess, Water Buffalo. They are not your _acquaintances_ anymore.” It gestured to the other suitehearts around Star. “These are your new partners. Understood?”

Of course, this should have been easy, but for some reason it wasn’t. Even after all the bullshit his quartet had put him through, they still all had good times in the beginning. They were maybe even a group Star could call ‘friends’.

“Understood,” Star replied, his gaze drooping towards the ground.

“Very good! You know you always were my favorite, Bottled Star. I’m almost glad you lived!” Star ball his fists, he felt angry. He relaxed his hands when he noticed Ringmaster glance at him, “Now I will have a brand new area for you to live in- much bigger than the last. You always did need so much room for your masterpieces. Perhaps your own art museum would suit you well.” The entity prattled on, but Star’s mind had already shut out its words. 

_I’m sorry guys… Please understand. I didn’t do this out of spite, but I need to survive,_ Star thought to himself, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spout.

“Is that clear, Bottled Star- did you hear all of that?”

“Yes, sorry. I’m just…. So happy you accepted me back.” Star’s face twisted into a faux smile. “Thank you.”

“Yes, yes of course.” The deity waved its hand dismissing the lot. “Do try not to bother me again. I am very busy.”

And with that, Ringmaster dissipated back into its gooey form and rejoined its place in the emerald slime.

A few moments of awkward silence passed between the new quintet, before Horseshoe spoke.

“You… okay?”

“I’m not sure,” Star answered truthfully. “I think I will be… eventually.” They rubbed wistfully at their own arm and sighed heavily.

“Well, I suppose it goes without saying,” Sandman started,.“Welcome to the group, newbie.” Star couldn’t tell if he was actually grinning, or if the painted smile hid Sandman’s true feelings.

“Yes well,” Benzedrine cleared his throat uncertainly, “Welcome to Hollywood Hills, enjoy your stay- _if you can._ ” The last bit was mumbled out, leaving Star baffled by what he could mean. Before they could ask, the doctor seemed to already be heading home.

“Don’t worry.” Horseshoe patted the smaller suiteheart’s back in a manner that seemed reassuring. “Benzedrine’s just like that.”

“Right.” Star’s voice was soft and tried his best to smile, but Benzedrine’s words still struck him as odd. “So, uhh, I didn’t quite catch what you were all the suitehearts of? Well, besides Horseshoe.”

“Ah, right, that is somewhat important to know, isn’t it?” Sandman tapped his chin lightly. “Well I’m the suiteheart of dreams- I can make anyone’s wishes or desires come true.”

“Attention,” Donnie said. “That’s fairly self-explanatory, I think.” 

_That explains how he appeared out of thin-air earlier..._

“And Benzedrine is Euphoria,” Horseshoe chimed in for the absentee suiteheart.

“Obvious, isn’t it? After all, he’s _such_ a ray of sunshine,” Sandman quickly added, causing Star to let out an airy laugh.

“Could have fooled me.” Sandman uttered a laugh, and Star snickered lightly with the other.

_Yea, this could work. This doesn’t seem so bad,_ Star concluded to themself. _I can deal with these guys, no problem._

Surely Hollywood Hills wouldn’t be so bad. Perhaps Star had a chance to start over with fresh faces, new colors to collect, and, of course, new masterpieces to create. Finally, they could forget all about Neo Vegas and his ex-quartet for good.

Maybe now, Bottled Star truly had truly found a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my Character's silly little origin story. I hope you enjoyed, leave feedback and let me know if I should write more with them.  
> (In case it's not clear- Ringmaster's outfit is based on Brendon Urie's costume from PATD's video for Mona Lisa)


End file.
